Magnium Items
This is a link page for all items in Terraria Magnium. Still in progress. Weapons Melee Weapons * Oak Sword * Birch Sword * Willow Sword * Pine Sword * Maple Sword * Rich Mahogany Sword * Boreal Sword * Palm Sword * Pearlwood Sword * Ebonwood Sword * Shadewood Sword * Vaguewood Sword * Cactus Sword * Pearl Cactus Sword * Copper Shortsword * Copper Longsword * Copper Broadsword * Bronze Shortsword * Bronze Longsword * Bronze Broadsword * Tin Shortsword * Tin Longsword * Tin Broadsword * Brass Shortsword * Brass Longsword * Brass Broadsword * Nickel Shortsword * Nickel Longsword * Nickel Broadsword * Iron Shortsword * Iron Longsword * Iron Broadsword * Lead Shortswprd * Lead Longsword * Lead Broadsword * Zinc Shortsword * Zinc Longsword * Zinc Broadsword * Silver Shortsword * Silver Longsword * Silver Broadsword * Mercury Shortsword * Mercury Longsword * Mercury Broadsword * Alloy Longsword * Alloy Broadsword * Tungsten Shortsword * Tungsten Longsword * Tungsten Broadsword * Chrome Shortsword * Chrome Longsword * Chrome Broadsword * Gold Shortsword * Gold Longsword * Gold Broadsword * Platinum Shortsword * Platinum Longsword * Platinum Broadsword * Cobalt Longsword * Cobalt Broadsword * Palladium Longsword * Palladium Broadsword * Tarnish Longsword * Tarnish Broadsword * Mythril Longsword * Mythril Broadsword * Aluminum Longsword * Aluminum Broadsword * Orichalcum Longsword * Orichalcum Broadsword * Adamantite Longsword * Adamantite Broadsword * Magnesium Longsword * Magnesium Broadsword * Titanium Longsword * Titanium Broadsword * Pewter Longsword * Pewter Broadsword * Chlorophyte Saber * Chlorophyte Claymore * Light's Bane * Blood Butcherer * Voltius Shank * Fiery Greatsword * Zombie Arm * Skeleton Arm * Mandible Blade * Sea Shatterer * Bladed Glove * Slimy Shanker * Jack-o-Blade * Stylish Scissors * Candy Cane Sword * Harpy Sword * Brain Sword * Bone Sword * Katana * Glass Sharpener * Leaf Blade * Ice Blade * Trazion * Rook Dagger * Knight Knife * Bishop Blade * Chess Catcher * Muramasa * Extreme Scimitar * Exotic Scimitar * Mikoself * Bonvear * Arkhalis * Phaseblade * Starfury * Red Clubberfish * Blue Clubberfish * Purple Clubberfish * Echanted Sword * Beetle Battleblade * Bee Keeper * Blade of Grass * Moncrow Cutter * Falcon Blade * Night's Edge * Classy Cane * Cloaky Cutter * Tracer Slasher * Clashminx * Slap Hand * Breaker Blade * Minnesota * Phasesaber * Sand Sickle * Ice Sickle * Gladius * Cutlass * Tumblebrand * Frostbrand * Excalibur * Seedler * Bladetongue * Voilsana * Sabre * Diamond Tanto * Brand of Inferno * Mackesa * Life Sickle * Death Sickle * Pepper Sword * Macker Baghnakhs * Fetid Baghnakhs * Keybrand * Chaos Saber * Chaos Slicer * Psycho Knife * Wyvern Wingblade * Flying Dragon * The Horseman's Blade * Franken-Blade * Pumpking King Arm * Easter Katana * Christmas Tree Sword * Firework Cutlass * True Trazion * True Excalibur * True Night's Edge * Influx Waver * Starwrath * Cazatar * Meowmere * Tizona * True Meowmere * Dusknote Other Melee Weapons * Wooden Spear * Copper Bardiche * Tin Spetum * Iron Glaive * Silver Spetum * Tungsten Ahlspeiss * Platinum Ranseur * Cobalt Naginata * Palladium Pike * Mythril Halberd * Orichalcum Halberd Ranged Weapons Other Ranged Weapons Magic Weapons Summoning Weapons Thrown Weapons Other Weapons Tools Usual Tools Grappling Hooks Summoning Tools Other Tools Armor Helmets Chest-Plates Boots Vanity Items Accessories Dyes Consumables Potions Buff Potions Ammunition Seeds Materials Drops Ores Bars Other Tiles Blocks Bricks Walls Brick Walls Furniture Crafting Stations Light Sources Storage Items Other Items How do you like the new set-up? Its Great! Its Ok. Mixed Feelings Don't Like it. IT SUCKS!!!